Soul Mates
by 2fast2live
Summary: Five years since Zatanna left the Team. But why did she leave in first place? Why couldn't she just be honest with Nightwing to begin with? And if you add Batgirl & Klarion, you get one heck of a party... Fic Request from Teobaldi!
1. Prologue

**I'm baaack! Didn't even take me that long, did it? Yeah well, that's what happens when you get a bored creature with nothing better to do than let her imagination run free... LOL Buuuut this time, I've come with an idea that isn't mine. Nope! I own nothing here (except maybe the lack of spelling/grammar checks.. and wild insane parts... and er, whatever else you wish to classify as 'totally me') la di da doo... **

**Anyway, this is a story request by: Teobaldi - So... Basically if you don't like it, do not blame me! (KKK I'm joking! Juuust joking!) **

**Warning: I'm hyper (no news there, Sherlock) so... Just cope with it for now! kkk **

**Summary - ****Five years since Zatanna left the Team. But why did she leave in first place? Why couldn't she just be honest with Nightwing to begin with? And if you add Batgirl & Klarion, you get one heck of a party... **

******So yeah, KLARION'S IN THIS! Ha! Can't help it. Chalant needs a villain and the ONLY villain that (in my opinion) works well is Klarion! Okay, there's one other that goes well: Joker! But... In this case here, Klarion fits perfectly! Okay! Enough of my random writing here... Enjoy! *-***

* * *

**Prologue **

Every now and then we come across those who can be considered a 'soul mate'. Of course, such luck isn't always bestowed upon everyone. Some say its luck; others believe that it all depends on Karma... But how can one truly know when they come across their soul mate? Maybe it's the strange fluttering feeling that one senses inside their stomachs... But if that's the case, then finding a soul mate can easily be confused with falling in love...

And love makes us do stupid things...

x.x

A small girl, with long red hair, big green eyes and thousands of freckles ran across the field as if nothing in the world mattered. Well, at that moment, nothing really did. She was playing 'tag' with the one she mostly loved in the whole universe, after all. She giggled loudly when said person caught up with her and pushed her down to the grass. There was no way she'd be falling alone, though. She was quick to grab his collar and next thing she knew, they were a crumpled piece of body parts. They both laughed hysterically. Never in her whole life had she felt this way over someone. Someone who could make her angry, happy, sad, crazy... All in one go...  
"I love you, Teekl." He whispered as he lessened the space between them.  
"I love you most, Klarion." She replied, before ending their distance completely.  
They stayed that way for a few good moments. He broke apart, breathing heavily and insisting they'd stop now before he couldn't control himself. She knew what he meant, of course. She was young but she wasn't naive. But there were times that she wished he wasn't such a gentlemen. There were times she truly hoped he'd give into temptation and just take her. But no- Klarion wasn't like that...  
"Mother told me I could get a cat for my birthday. Can you believe it? I love cats! I'm finally getting one just for me! You must come see it once I have it. I'm sure you'll love it!" She grinned widely.  
Klarion simply smiled and kissed the girl on the cheek.

"Klarion, you are Lord of Chaos yet you insist on risking your safety by going to Earth."  
Klarion fidgeted nervously with the ball on yarn he held. Yes, he was Lord of Chaos. He was blessed with such power thanks to the Gods and Goddesses of the Universe. It was never in his initial plans to become such a thing. But destiny has ways of testing a person- not that he was much of a _person _anymore.  
"I have _things _to settle on Earth, great God. I have no choice but to go. I don't fear the consequences."  
If he could see the God, there was no doubt he'd be frowning.  
"Have you ever considered and anchor?" One of the Goddess' spoke.  
Klarion was highly interested in their conversation now. He had heard of such thing before, by the Lord of Order, but he never put much thought into it.  
"How does that work?" Klarion asked, curiously.  
"You use something in the mortal world to become your anchor. Your familiar."  
Klarion almost beamed in excitement. He was more than ready to spend fulltime on Earth, alongside his beloved one.  
"What must I do?" He asked, eyes wide.  
"If you accept, we can arrange the anchor for you." The Goddess spoke once more.  
"Then yes! I accept."

Klarion was curious, to say the least. What would his anchor be? Would he finally be allowed to travel back and forth to that dimension without causing him so much pain and weakness? The thought of being by Teekl's side at all times only made him even more impatient. After what seemed like a lifetime, a portal finally opened before the young teenager's eyes.  
"Come welcome your anchor." The God spoke.  
Klarion obeyed and walked through the portal. On the other side he was met with none other than the love of his life, tied up and gagged. His heart froze at the sight.  
"What is this? Untie her this instant!" He growled.  
"This is your anchor." The God spoke.  
"To be one's anchor, the other must know, love and be loyal. This is your rightful anchor. This will connect you to that dimension." The Goddess added. "This is your soul mate."  
Klarion was furious still. The sight of seeing his loved one being held in such a way. If only her blessed powers were any use in this dimension.  
"Release her now!" He bellowed.  
"I'm afraid that cannot happen." The God spoke.  
After that, everything seemed to happen fast. Too fast for Klarion to prevent it. One moment his beloved one was there, in tears, and the next... She was... A cat?  
"Wha-What is the meaning of this? Why must she become a cat?" He was extremely furious now.  
His anger clouded his mind and he was shouting, growling and randomly shooting his magic all around. The God's had to use their own powers to prevent the teenager from running wild.  
"Change her back! Change her back this instant! Give me back my Teekl! Give her back to me now!"  
The cat swayed towards him, walking around his legs, as if she were attempting to calm him. He was in tears when he crouched down to pick her up.  
"Teekl... Oh Teekl, what have they done to you? I'll bring you back my love... I promise."  
"Her body is gone, Klarion. You will not be able to bring her back without a proper host." The Goddess spoke. "You were the one who wished for an anchor."  
"I'll find a host! Just wait and see!" He growled before jumping back to his own dimension.

Years passed and Klarion still hadn't managed to change Teekl back. When the Goddess spoke of a _proper _host, he had no idea it had to be someone that was somewhat _similar _to his Teekl.  
"We'll figure it out, my love."

x.x

"_Batman saw the kiss." Robin stated, walking behind Zatanna and embracing her.  
"Robin... Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to get into trouble. I can talk to him if you'd like. Or I could-"  
She was interrupted by the lovely sensation of Robin laughing in her hair. If she hadn't been so scared of what Batman could do, she'd kiss him... Again.  
"Relax Zee... He's not mad. He just asked us to take it slow... That is... If we're going through with this." He smirked.  
Zatanna released herself from his grasp and turned to face him, leaning her forehead against his.  
"I really like you, Robin... And if it were only up to me, then yes... We're going through with this." She smiled.  
If Robin weren't well- Robin, he'd faint at this point. Instead he settled with stealing another kiss from her.  
"You've been warned Zatanna Zatara... You're not getting rid of me that easily." He grinned.  
"Right back at you." She smirked.  
"Well... Since this is happening..." He sighed, pulling her into an empty room.  
Zatanna looked around curiously. Robin couldn't help but notice just how adorable she looked. She then understood what he was up to when he moved his hands towards his face and removed his mask.  
"My name's-"  
"Dick Grayson? No way! You're kidding me... All this time I've been crushing on none other than my childhood crush." She whispered excitedly.  
"Childhood crush? Do tell..." He grinned.  
"My dad would take me to the circus all the time... And I'd insist on seeing you because..." She started to blush. "I thought you were cute and I found it amazing that you could fly without using magic."  
Dick laughed and pulled her into another kiss...  
"I want to be with you forever... And I know how crazy this sounds, seeing as we just got together... But it's how I feel..."  
Zatanna didn't hesitate to kiss him once more.  
"I don't plan on leaving, Dick." _

Dick woke up sweating and breathing heavily. _Another _dream about Zatanna. This was getting a little too frequent for his liking. And his girlfriend was already aware that he's been moody lately. Not that Barbara knows anything about his history with Zatanna. In fact, she doesn't even _know _Zatanna. He groaned loudly and ran a hand through his hair. Obviously he had forgotten that he wasn't in his bedroom...  
"Dick, what's wrong?" Barbara asked, with a hoarse voice.  
"Nothing." He muttered.  
"Was it another nightmare? Dick... You should really talk to Bruce. It's getting frequent."  
"I said it was nothing." He groaned before getting out of bed.  
"Where're you going?" She asked, obviously not happy with his attitude.  
"Anywhere." He muttered.  
"Dick-"  
"Barbara, please. I need some time alone." He said, irritated.  
Barbara glared at him for a few seconds before turning her back and falling onto the bed once more.

"_Where's Zatanna?" Robin asked, now getting angry.  
"We've searched everywhere... She's gone." Wally said, obviously worried about his friend.  
"She wouldn't just leave!"  
"But she did." Artemis stated. "Robin, I'm sorry. But she's been talking about leaving for a good three weeks. She's just had the courage to do it now. I didn't know she'd do it without letting us know though..."  
"She obviously didn't want us to worry." Aqualad stated. "She'll come back Robin. She loves you too much to leave you for good."  
"You better be right Khaldur." He muttered, before walking to the kitchen. _

The memory replayed in his mind as he threw random pebbles into the ocean.  
"Why did you leave me, Zee?" He said to himself, holding back the tears that were threatening to spill. "Didn't you love me like I loved you? Was it so hard to just be honest with me? Couldn't you have said goodbye at least?"  
He sighed. He _really_ needed to stop talking to himself, or one of these days his girlfriend might actually catch him. It was bad enough that Tim had caught a few words coming from him while he was sleeping.  
'It doesn't matter now. It wouldn't matter if you decided to show up _right now_. I've moved on. I have different life. I'm no longer Robin. I'm dating Barbara Gordon... And I love... I love...'  
He groaned for the hundredth time. Not even in his mind he could bring himself to say four simple words: I love Barbara Gordon. No. In his mind, the words 'I love' would always come before 'Zatanna Zatara'. But he couldn't.  
"Not even if you decided to show up right now." He reminded himself.  
But he suddenly got a weird sensation. It was quite similar to butterflies in his stomach. 'What am I? Thirteen?' He rolled his eyes at his thought. But the sensation continued. And his heart possibly skipped a few beats when he heard it:  
-Recognized: Zatanna Zatara A03-

* * *

**ooooooh So why did Zatanna leave? How will Dick react once he sees her? What will Miss Barbara Gordon do once she discovers their history? And what the heck does Klarion have to do with all this? Find out... Eventually! **

**Phew! Quite a lot of questions there .-. I won't blame you if you got lost... I know I did (nah, jokes). Goodness, I must calm myself when I'm writing this.. I just feel like randomly typing forever *o* **

**Okay, okay. Self control! Until next time... Let me know what you think of this! *-* XOXO**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hellooo! Looks who's finally updating! *-* I'm sorry! I was supposed to update yesterday buut... Long story short: I woke up late, arrived late at my friends.. and slept over.. so yeah, got ZERO computer time yesterday... And this morning/slash afternoon I was out... Right, sooo sorry if it's suckish towards the end (which I JUST finished writing like ... now) but I'm toootally sleepy. ): poor me hahahaha.  
**

**So, thank you sooo much for the support you guys! Love you to bits! *-* - MVictoria994 (Aww thank you soo much *-* You have no idea how much that review meant to me just now *-*); Happy mofo (Yeey *-* You'll know the truth soon enough! Can't let everything out at once, right?); tdyn0 (yeah.. I'm kinda fast, I know. lol but I get started and I just want to finish and blabla.. ;p); Takua Nui (was it THAT obvious? D: Either that or you're a smart one.. But tell no one! I reveal no secrets! muahaha); Kris and Evil Kris's Bureau (ok, woah that's a long name.. lol.. and i'm happy you like it *-*); poseidon'sdaugther3 (HELLO AGAIN! *-* lol... trust me, i'm happy to know that I'm not the ONLY hyper one out there :x So i don't mind *-* and SORRY D: but I just LOVE cliffhangers.. I really do.. It just makes things more interesting *-* And I dunnoo.. I guess it somewhat leaves the audience wanting more. muahahah me gusta mucho!) **

**Aww guess what I'm watching as we speak? Or well... Type&Read :p .. LOVE ACTUALLY *-* Ah, I love it to bits... But it's close to the end already.. Kinda.. ;p Anyway.. enough of me.. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter One****  
**

-Recognized: Zatanna Zatara A03-  
Everyone that was in the kitchen winced when they heard M'gaan drop the tray of cookies. Most of them groaned because now they'd have to wait for her to make some more. But the Martian didn't pay any attention to her teammates. Instead she rushed towards the Zeta tubes, just to make sure she wasn't hearing things.  
"Who's Zatanna?" Jaime asked randomly.  
"No idea." L'gaan answered, cleaning the mess that had been made.  
"Am I hearing too much or did Zatanna just arrive?" Connor rushed into the kitchen, looking rather shocked.  
"Again... Who's Zatanna?" Jaime insisted.  
Connor rolled his eyes at them at ran off.  
"Is someone going to fill me in or am I going to have to figure it out by myself?" Jaime whined.  
"By doing it yourself, you mean: going to Robin and begging for his assistance." Karen smirked.

"Zatanna! Is it really you?" M'gaan was in tears as she hugged her long gone friend.  
Zatanna sighed into the hug and half smiled. It felt strange to come back so suddenly, but she had no other choice. She was tired from running and most of all; she had missed someone a little too much.  
"Are you back for good, or just temporarily?" Connor smiled as he walked towards the pair.  
"Who's to say?" She smiled.  
"Zatanna... Don't _ever _leave us like that ever again." M'gaan said, in between tears.  
"Love you hair like that, by the way." Zatanna grinned as she pulled away from the Martian once more.  
"Is my angel fish crying?" L'gaan asked worriedly, as he made his way into the room.  
"_Angel fish?_" Zatanna, who was now beside Connor, asked amused.  
"_Don't _ask." He mumbled, frowning.

Dick paced back and forth. His heart rate accelerating every minute. 'This can't be.' He kept thinking. 'There's no way... I'm definitely hearing things. I losing it.'  
"Hey Nightwing! Connor's calling you!" He heard Karen's voice from the cave's door.  
'Calm down Dick. Just calm down. It's probably nothing. Don't let your mind play tricks on you.'

Zatanna followed M'gaan into the kitchen and almost jumped when she saw all the new faces. Her eyes immediately fell on a certain raven haired boy and she furrowed her eyebrows.  
"I would've expected you to be taller by now." She asked, feeling slightly confused.  
After all, she _knew _Dick Grayson... That Robin wasn't him... It didn't _feel _like him. But she had to ask. It had been quite a while, after all.  
"No! This Robin's a new one... Our Robin isn't Robin anymore." M'gaan chirped. Zatanna's heart skipped a beat and she paled instantly, fearing the worst. "He's now Nightw-"  
"What are you doing here?" Zatanna turned towards the cold voice that interrupted M'gaan rudely.  
"I... I've come back to see my friends and-"  
"You come back after five years and expect us all to be happy about it?" He was visibly angry.  
The others in the room, including the Martian and the Kryptonian, decided it would be best to give them some time alone. It was obvious that they had some pending issues.  
"Dick, I-"  
"It's Nightwing." He said, sternly.  
"Nightwing..." She sighed. "Look, I know I had no right to do this to all of you but I had no choice. I _had _to leave... It was the only way..."  
"Why?" He seemed to have calmed himself instantly. His face was no longer angry. Instead he looked sad, hurt and worried. "What happened? Tell me... Please..."  
"I-I... I can't. Not now..."  
"Zatanna... If there's someone trying to hurt you, I'll-"  
"Look... Just trust me for now, okay? I can't tell you... Not now... But I will. I promise. I'm just waiting for the right moment..."  
"Now's the right moment!" He was angry again. "You leave me after we'd just started to build our relationship, then come back after five years like nothing's changed and-"  
"I'm aware that things change in five years, _Nightwing. _I've come back because I can finally walk free in this dimension."  
"Dimension? You were in _another dimension_?" To say he was shocked at this point would be an understatement. "Zatanna, what's going on?"  
She groaned at his persistence and started to walk off. But he was quicker, much quicker than when he was thirteen, and he grabbed her wrist, making her turn and face him.  
"Tell me."  
Zatanna felt faint and the smell of his fresh mint breath so close. She'd missed the proximity. She regretted deeply having to leave him without warning. But it had to be done. It was the only way she could save herself _and _the Team.  
"Tell me, Zatanna... Please..."  
His eyes were stinging with tears that threatened to spill, his heart beat racing against his chest and her smell, that smell he'd longed for five years, seemed to intoxicate him to a point where he lost his senses. He never realised how much he'd been _needing _her until this point. But a loud voice, coming from the other room, made him fall back into the real world, letting go of Zatanna's wrist in the process.  
"Dick- Oh... You must be the person that just arrived." A red haired girl appeared with a smile on her face. "M'gaan's been going on and on... I'm Barbara, nice to meet you."  
"Zatanna." She smiled, shaking the girl's hand. She couldn't help but notice that the girl had called him 'Dick'. 'Who is she?' She thought.  
"Anyway... We better get going. Bats needs us." She said, with a serious tone in her voice.  
Dick nodded in response and Zatanna only watched as _Barbara _pulled him away. Holding his hand and running her finger across a silver band around his ring finger. At that moment Zatanna felt like Superman himself had punched her in the gut. She faked a smile back at them and proceeded to find herself an empty room. She needed to be alone and find a way of dealing with the fact that Dick's moved on... And it was entirely her fault.

x.x

It didn't get any easier after that. Artemis and Wally came round, because M'gaan obviously couldn't control her excitement. Dick was in the med-bay when Wally walked in on him.  
"Dude! Someone trashed you real good." He grinned. "Need help with that?"  
Dick looked from the bandages, to Wally and back to his bandages once more. He sighed deeply, wincing slightly at the pain in his upper right arm.  
"No... I'm fine. And wipe that grin off your face." He snapped.  
"Relax man... I get it. You're all tense because Zat-"  
"Don't even go there." He mumbled, purposely interrupting Wally's train of thought. "I do _not _want to talk about this."  
"So instead you decide to clear your head by getting beat up by some random thug in Gotham?" Wally said, rolling his eyes.  
"Bludhaven, actually." Dick mumbled, wincing as he put a t-shirt on.  
Wally sighed heavily and decided to drop the conversation, for now, and helped the raven boy get his shirt on.

"Woah... And when do you plan on telling anyone about this Tanna?" Artemis asked, worriedly.  
"Soon... I promise. But I'd rather keep it quiet... So just give me time to work a few things out and then... I promise, I'll tell the others." Zatanna sighed.  
"I won't tell... I promise." Artemis stated, hugging her friend. "But... Maybe there's a few things you should know-"  
Their conversation was interrupted when Wally, rudely, ran into Zatanna's old room and pulled them both towards the kitchen. Apparently M'gaan had made cupcakes and they were delicious. Zatanna ate quietly, simply observing the changes within the Team. The computer announced Batgirl's return minutes later and Zatanna found herself face to face with the red-head once again. She didn't like her...  
"Hey you." Barbara smirked, leaning in to kiss Dick.  
Zatanna couldn't help but feel her anger boil at that moment. 'Is he doing this on purpose?' She thought. It was clear to her that M'gaan heard. She sighed, overly loud, and walked out. Dick noticed and went after her.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked, coldly.  
"What's it to you anyway? You're pretty much occupied." She shot back.  
"_You _left me-"  
"I didn't have a choice!"  
"Then tell me what happened. Explain to me what was so damn important that you couldn't even say goodbye." He was visibly shaking. He wanted answers.  
"I... I can't... Please don't make me do this. Not here... Not now..." Her voice was shaking by now.  
"When Zatanna? You can't just come back like this, as if nothing happened!"  
"I... I know. Which is why I'm leaving."  
"So you are going again." He frowned.  
"No... Not exactly. I just... Can't stay here... I don't want to see you with... And like you said, I can't just come back and expect everything to be the same between us. You had every right to move on and I'm happy you did. I'm _happy _for you. I _really _am. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy."  
Dick watched as she grabbed her things from her old room. Her words were on constant replay in his mind. Her was almost questioning his feelings towards Barbara. But he couldn't hurt Barbara, right?  
"Zatanna... Don't... Don't go. Where would you stay?"  
"I've got money Dick. I'll stay at some hotel tonight and tomorrow I'll go apartment searching in Manhatten."  
"Don't... Come to the mansion... Then... Maybe we can talk... Please. Don't leave me out of this any longer."  
Zatanna sighed deeply. It was unfair to keep him in the dark. She wanted to tell him but she was afraid of the consequences. If he was a_nything _like he used to be, then she was certain he'd be out for blood once he knew.  
"Two conditions." She said eventually.  
"Name it." He answered quickly, a spring of hope in his voice.  
"Your girlfriend can't be there and you can't tell _absolutely anyone_."  
"Deal."

* * *

**Like? No like? Let me know what yall feelin' \O/ I promise to try to type up the next one tomorrow okay? *-* I'd do it today... But it might end badly kkk So yeah, let's just save everyone the torture :p Sooo... Until next time my darlings! *-* xoxo**

**ps... WHO WANTS A ZEEXBARBARA CATFIGHT? muahahaa.. Okay, no idea how I'd write that though x.x Aaand.. Here's a little spoiler for you lot - A little bird told me Klarion might appear on the next one :x And no, I'm not talking about Robin cause last time I checked he isn't psychic... that's only Raven Baxter ^^ (Oh wait.. I think I'm switching dimensions here...) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Wooohuuu here's an update for all you lovely people! *-* Sorry if the end bit is kinda suckish... And here's a heads up: This MIGHT end up with a cliff hanger... Depends on your POV muahahah (I can't help myself... I try not to do them.. I swear! But they just... type themselves... And there's nothing I can do about them :/) **

**So anyway, thanks to the adorable's: Poseidon'sdaugther3 (O.O Please DON'T throw a wheelchair at me D: Omgosh, that must hurt REAL BAD.. I could ask Klarion if it hurts.. Seeing as I'm aware he's had a few thrown at him recently.. *evil laugh* I believe you might get your wish... also depends on your POV lol.. hope tu gusta! my spanish suucks :x); Spezria26 (aww love you too *-* lol); Chalant (Omgosh, I just love you because of the name you used.. 'Chalant' rules.. Enough said.); Ashley (omgosh, I kinda hate batgirl too :x so I totally frown while writing her and Dick together -.-); Sujaku28 (Omgosh, another one wishing for a catfight.. So yeah, you might get your wish.. depends on your pov.. LOL.. and as for your other question.. I'm not really sure.. Cause well *hides face* I think I'd be RUBBISH at writing them .); BlueDinosaurs (Zatanna's one of my faves too *-* I was so extremely happy when she first showed up... And yeah, I personally thought I made Dick a little too angry.. But I figured if something like that happened to me, I'd be VERY pissed... But yeah, he'll calm down *-* And about the cliffhangers... I'm soooorry! I can't help it .); Tdyn0 (I knoow right? D: I feel terrible for them also... But heh- I know how this ends *smirks*)**

**So... Onto the story, yey? \O/ Hands up for Chalant ~ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ *-* Gotta love 'em... *evil laugh* (no idea why 'evil laugh' but oh well) Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The ride to the mansion was a silent one. Dick had called Bruce in advance, begging for him not to be there for a while. It wasn't an easy thing to go through with, but the Bat soon gave up, saying he had to patrol Gotham. Dick's attempts to converse with Zatanna were proven to be in vain. He could tell she was nervous, and this only made him even more anxious to know the truth.

Alfred welcomed them into the mansion, extremely happy to be seeing Zatanna again.  
"I bet master Richard is thrilled that you're back." He said quietly, but not enough for Dick not to hear, making the raven boy glare back at the butler.  
"I doubt it Alfred." Zatanna smiled, and Dick proceeded to glare at her.  
He sighed and quickly dragged her towards his room.  
"This would be quite the turn on if it were a different situation." She smirked.  
Dick didn't answer, but he blushed violently. He pulled her into his room and locked his door. Zatanna's smirk still hadn't faded.  
"Don't Zee... Tell me what happened. I _need _to know."  
Zatanna sighed and sat on his bed, fidgeting with the cover.  
"I... I left because... Because Klarion was after me..."  
Dick's eyes were wide. He quickly took his place next to her and held his head in his hands, never taking his eyes off her. She hadn't changed much. She was still stunningly beautiful and managed to create countless butterflies in his stomach with a simple look. 'This is wrong Grayson. Calm yourself. You have a girlfriend.'  
"He said something about wanting me to become the human host for his anchor." She continued, forcing back the tears that were dying to spill. "We got into a huge fight before..."  
"Before what?" His voice was soft and quiet. The anger died down the moment they entered the mansion. He couldn't stay angry at her for too long, after all. Now, he was deeply worried.  
"There was... Someone passing through at the time. She helped me win the fight but... Klarion cast a spell that was supposed to make me become the host, whether I liked it or not... So... She took me to her dimension, and treated me... But it took a long time... And I couldn't leave... Or contact anyone... I tried, I swear to you that I tried every minute of every day. But my magic wouldn't reach you." She was sobbing by this point, despite her efforts to hold it in. Dick wrapped an arm around her and rubbed circles on her back, trying to calm her down.  
"Who helped you?"  
"H-her name is Ra-Raven..." She answered quietly, between hiccups.  
"Raven? From where? What does she do? Why was she passing right then and there?" Dick asked continuously, his heart beating slightly faster with worry.  
"S-she's from A-Azarath... She's got magical powers, l-like me. And I'm n-not sure."  
"Okay... Why does Klarion need you to become his anchor though?" He asked. He got off his bed and knelt in front of her, cupping her cheek and wiping away her tears. "I thought his anchor was his cat."  
Zatanna took a few deep breaths, to calm down her hiccupping, before closing her eyes and continuing her explanation.  
"Raven discovered that his cat, or his familiar, was once human... The Gods transformed her so she could become Klarion's anchor. And he can only transform her back into human form if he has a host... But it can't be any host. It has to be someone that was similar to the cat's human form..."  
"So his cat had magic powers like you?" He asked, still rubbing small circles on her cheek. She nodded.  
"She was a Homo Magi..."

Zatanna cried a little more after telling him. She would constantly apologize for leaving him without warning and only returning now. She cried even more when she said she understood that he's fallen in love with someone else and she promised not to be a burden to them. Dick's heart was aching. Yes, he'd decided to move on after three and a half years of constant searching, but he was never in love with Barbara to begin with. Everything just happened too fast. At one point he was sat in his room, crying because he had once again come to a dead end with Zatanna's search, the next Barbara was all over him. She had been insisting for him to move on for quite some time, but he didn't know she meant with her. He just took the opportunity, hoping it would help ease his pain. But it didn't. He thought every day about _his _girl and had nightmares every night. In every single one of them she'd either vanish or die in his arms. Zatanna was tired after her meltdown and she noticed Dick was too. She would keep her promise to not be a burden.  
"I should get going. We both need to rest." She said quietly.  
"No... Don't... Stay here tonight..." He whispered.  
"I-I... Can't... Dick..."  
"Yes, you can... We'll just sleep. Nothing more. So you don't have to worry." He smiled, knowing exactly what she had meant. Though, deep down he wouldn't mind getting intimate after not seeing her for five years.  
"I could stay in some other room though..." She said, not looking at him directly.  
"Don't be ridiculous."  
Dick pushed her down and lay next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. He stared at her intently as she drifted off to sleep. She didn't look calm and peaceful like Dick remembered her. He'd seen her fall asleep countless times and he would admire how she looked. But to see her like this made his heart ache. He successfully pretended to be asleep when Alfred and Bruce walked into his room.  
"Glad to see she's in one piece." Bruce said quietly.  
"I do believe this might cause slight conflict with Miss Barbara..." Alfred stated, mostly to himself.  
"Yes... But I know Dick will find a way of handling his situation with Barbara... It's not hard to notice that he loves Zatanna... And it's about time he stopped lying to himself by being with Barbara."

x.x

Zatanna only went back to the cave for Dick's birthday party. And only because Artemis had dragged her all the way from Manhattan. She was visibly uncomfortable around everyone and tried her best to avoid staring over at Dick and Barbara.  
"So the rumours are true." Zatanna jumped when she heard Khaldur's voice. "I am glad you are back, my friend. Nightwing has briefed some of us about your disappearance. We will make sure that Klarion does not approach you ever again."  
"Thanks Khaldur... So what news do you bring? Where were you when I came back?"  
"Atlantis... Raquel and I decided to take a short break from this life, which is why I wasn't here." He smiled.  
"Nice to know the two of you are still together." She grinned.

She had spent a good half hour talking to Khaldur, before Lagoon boy pulled him to the side. Wally soon came to keep her company. She smiled once she realised the boy hadn't changed at all.  
"So... What's going to happen between you and Dick?" He asked.  
"Straight forward much..." She laughed.  
"C'mon Tanna... Look, you're my friend and he's my friend. You two love each other... Yet you're here all moody while he's over there trying to get away from his nagging girlfriend." He said, while munching on a series of mini-sandwiches.  
"She's that bad?" She grinned.  
"Well... With me, yeah. With him... No idea. But he does tend to complain every now and then. But that's not the point... Tanna, if you love him just say it and be done with it."  
"He knows I still love him, Wally. But I've made both him and myself a promise... And I intend to keep it. We'll only be together again if he wants to be... But... I don't know... I guess he's found love with... _Her_." Zatanna tried not to glare daggers, but it was becoming impossible.

She finally gave in when Barbara practically jumped on Dick in front of everyone, kissing him senseless. She had promised not to interfere but that didn't mean she could handle it. Barbara watched as the raven haired girl made her way outside, rather quickly and avoiding anyone that attempted conversation. Once outside, she found a comfortable looking rock and sat down. She soon frowned after realising that the rock was just as uncomfortable as any other, but she remained there.  
"Took you long enough to realise that you don't belong in there."  
Zatanna frowned and turned to see who was disturbing the peaceful sound of the waves crashing onto the sand. And of course, she was met with red hair and green eyes.  
"Not in the mood." She stated, turning back to the ocean.  
"Look here, _witch-_"  
"I prefer the term 'magician'." She smirked.  
"I personally don't care... But I do want you to stay away from _my _boyfriend." She maintained her glare, even though Zatanna wasn't facing her.  
"In case you couldn't notice, I haven't even said 'hello' to him since I've been here."  
"You and I both know that I'm not talking about today."  
Zatanna froze. Did Barbara see her sleeping with Dick? It's not like they did anything but if it were the other way round, she'd be furious too.  
"You just can't get over the fact that he's moved on... You cast a spell on him to sleep with him."  
"Please... Like _I _need magic to get someone's attention." She scoffed.  
"Don't push your luck, bitch. I could pound you in a heartbeat."  
Zatanna realised the girl was walking towards her.  
"Whatever... Never really been one for fighting anyway." She sighed. "I won't get in your way."  
"Good." Barbara smirked. "But just in case words aren't enough..."  
She yanked a handful of Zatanna's hair and pulled her up. Zatanna winced at the pain and tried to pull her away. Barbara pushed her down to sand and slapped her across the face.  
"There's more from where that came from, bitch. Remember that in case you ever feel like stealing my boyfriend."  
Barbara was about to walk off when Zatanna pulled her to the ground, catching her completely off guard. She groaned and slapped Barbara back. The red haired fumed in anger pushing Zatanna off her and trying to punch her in the face. Zatanna mentally thanked getting personal training with Dick at that point, but it still wasn't enough to win against the Batgirl. The two girls were rolling along, the one on top punching and slapping the one below. Zatanna soon realised she was losing and attempted a different approach.  
"Teg ffo-"  
"Not a chance witch." Barbara, now on top, roughly covered Zatanna's mouth with her hand and smirked. "As if I haven't read up on you."  
The red head screeched when she felt Zatanna cruelly pinch her wrist, loosening her grip on the raven. Zatanna took the opportunity to flip them and get up.  
"Eit pu sdnah dna sgel." She muttered, rubbing her sore muscles. "Leah su."  
Barbara almost freaked when she saw her body glowing with magic. It faded and she could feel her body regaining its natural strength. She watched the magician curiously. 'She fights me off like crazy, but heals me?'

Zatanna was about to attempt a conversation when a wild cackling sound came out of nowhere. The sky was dark and red lightning was covering it. Barbara looked up, visibly confused.  
"What the hell is going on?" She said, slightly panicking. "Let me out of this damn thing you bitch."  
Zatanna knew all too well what would come next and she didn't bother to acknowledge the other girl's presence. It's not like Batgirl would willing help her.  
"Hello ladies!" Klarion shouted, jumping out of his portal with a sadistic grin placed on his face. "I've been dying for a reunion, baby magician."

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER ... no news there, right? Good thing I update fast! *o***

**Okay ~ I am TRULY sorry if that attempt of a catfight sucked, it's my first cat fight *cries* so you can all flame it if you wish LOL And also: As I'm absolutely sure you've all noticed... Khaldur's in this one! *-* Since he was officially a bad guy in my last one, I want him to be officially good in this one *-* \O/ And I'd highly appreciate it if they just aired YJ's new episode so I can know what happens next D: Anyone know when it comes out? *puppy dog eyes***

**I shall begin writing the next one... Soon, promise! :p And... What do you guys think? Will Barbara help Zatanna against Klarion? dum dum duuuum... I know what happens.. muahahah. **

**Until next time lovely readers, xoxo! And remember ~ **

_some words they can't be spoken ... Only sung... To hear a thousand voices love and light and hope... Just sing... _

**Oh, sorry... Can't help it. 'Sing' has been on constant replay since I saw it life at Jubilee celebrations.. Haven't heard it? Then whaaat are you waiting for? D: You won't regret it, I'm serious. Search now! "Sing - Gary Barlow & the commonwealth band featuring military wives"  
I suggest watching the MV and the Jubilee performance *-* **


	4. Chapter 3

**AAH! Don't kill me, I'm here after all *-* Sorry it took a while, this should've been here sooner buuuut... I've just been SO extremely lazy lately and... Proud of it! Hehehe. What can I say? We all have these moments, right? *-* Anywaay... It's here, slightly shorter if I'm not mistaken... But still good (well, at least in my opinion! But I'm not the judge here... You are!) ^^**

**So wow, got really good feedback on the last one... (Geez, let me mentally prepare my thankyou's here :x) as if . They come naturally to me *-* ~ MVictoria994 (YEY \O/ If you liked the cat fight than I consider this fic sucessful already :p); Ashley (ouch, harsh words... But yeah, not the biggest fan of Barbara myself :x); Sujaku28 (OOOH! Well now that you've explained it.. lol.. yeah, those scenes might actually happen ^^ Not sure.. who's to say :x hehehe but I thought you wanted like.. Lemon LOL And yeah, I totally suck at that . a little too awkward for my insane mind... as funny as that sounds kk); BlueDinosaurs (As long as you're not throwing a wheelchair at me because of these cliffhangers, I'm happy. ^^ Er, yup... You'll all find out later how she escaped and blabla \O/); Zatannas (Ok 1: love your name hehehe.. OMG, you're not the only one dying from the YJ Hiatus, TRUST ME . I'm like ~ er hellooo.. I MUST know what happens next.. Not to mention I still have high hopes of seeing Chalant in action hehehe and.. SEPTEMBER? You're kidding right? Please tell my you're kidding!); tdyno (OMGOSH, imagine a real cat fight on the show? And Chalant winning forever, of course...); Poseidon'sdaughter3...aka.. my hyperactive fangirl LOL (I just can't stop laughing while reading your review.. Like, I'm serious. No jokes here. The people around me are staring like: you poor, mental person.. you keep laughing your head of while staring at the computer screen... So yeah, totally blame you for people thinking I've gone mad :x Anyway.. Prepare those wheelchairs love, I get the feeling you'll be needing them again :x And yes, thank you for not throwing them at me *-* Oh, and if Barbara helps Zee... Well, read and find out! ^^); Mazeygrace18 (yeey *-* here's more!); TheCrazynica (Yeah.. Revolution it is.. I'm totally with you. I wish that ~ in the show ~ Babs would just find herself someone else.. I don't know.. Jaime ^^ Yeah, that'd be nice. Then I can drown myself with Chalant *-*); Takua Nui (and to top it all off~ AN UPDATE? YEAAAH \O/) **

**Phew! Good luck reading all that, muahahaha. So... I bet you've all had enough of my random babbling here... So I might as well let you head on to the story... Correcto? \O Enjoy you adorable people... Or aliens... Or robots... Hum... I can never know right? ^^**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Hello ladies!" Klarion shouted, jumping out of his portal with a sadistic grin placed on his face. "I've been dying for a reunion, baby magician."

Zatanna watched as the Lord of Chaos jumped out of his portal and walked towards her. He looked just as evil as she remembered him. His familiar glared at her with menacing eyes. She casually rested a hand on her hips and smirked.  
"So... Are you still intending to make me your anchor?"  
Klarion frowned instantly. His eyes drifted towards the red haired girl, who was untying her ropes and then back at the magician. Teekl hissed when she noticed the other girl was standing by Zatanna.  
"You've got yourself a fan boy, I presume." She said.  
"Yeah... Long story short: He's trying to capture me." Zatanna whispered back.  
"Okay... Time for us to have a little fun then." Barbara grinned.  
Zatanna was about to say something in return to her sudden kindness but she felt something sting badly. She fell to her knees with the sudden pain, hissing and clutching her side. She quickly saw the blood squirting out and looked up at the red haired girl, who didn't seem the slight bit concerned.  
"Do what you wish with this one. I couldn't care less." She said, walking away from the pair.

Klarion wasn't stupid. He grinned at the literal backstabbing that had just happened in front of him but he still wasn't stupid. He was after all in enemy land and the red head, even though had shown her true feelings towards the magician, _was_ still the enemy.  
"Do you really expect me to let you go just like that?" He grinned, shooting his chaos magic towards her.  
Zatanna formed a shield around Barbara before the magic could hit. She had successfully finished healing herself and got ready for a fight.  
"You're lucky I was nice enough to save your sorry ass, Barbara. But you try hurting me again and I'll personally make sure that you accidently fall into a bottomless pit." She spat, glaring towards the red head.  
Barbara groaned and ran towards Klarion, punching and kicking. She was slightly torn between feeling grateful and angry towards the magician. Meanwhile, Zatanna placed her hands up and began muttering countless spells. 'M'gaan, can you hear me? We could use some assistance.' Zatanna shouted into her mind, hoping the Martian would somehow overhear.  
"Any bright ideas?" Barbara asked, panting heavily.  
"Nothing in particular. Just slow him down until the others get here and-"  
"What makes you think I'd allow that baby magician?" Klarion smirked and pointed towards the cave.  
It was covered by one of Klarion's shields, making it impossible to get in or out. Zatanna assumed the zeta tubes wouldn't work at all.  
"Great... So the two of us are stuck here with this mad bastard." Barbara mumbled.  
"You have a pretty foul mouth, don't you?" Zatanna smirked.  
"Whatever. This doesn't mean I like you."  
"Not like I care." The smirk still hadn't faded, which only made Barbara groan.  
"Enough chit chat, right? Teekl..."  
The cat grew into a huge feline and attacked the red head with ease. Zatanna and Klarion engaged in a basic and slightly powerful fight.

Dick banged on the window non-stop. He wasn't one to show his emotions so clearly and yet, here he was... Banging on the window hoping it would suddenly break and he'd be free, almost in tears and screaming Zatanna's name as if his life depended on it. To say the others were shocked would be an understatement.  
"Dude... Calm down. M'gaan's working on some way of getting out." Wally said, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Calm? You expect me to be calm while she's out there fighting off the person that's trying to capture her?" He voice was gradually getting louder, making the others wince slightly.

Tim was typing away reasonably fast, trying his best to ignore Dick's ranting. Yes, he understood perfectly well that this situation was dangerous but, it was highly pointless to react in such a way. Batman had always told them to make sure their heads were calm. Otherwise the emotion would get in the way of the rational thinking. It was a logical concept, to Tim. But of course, Dick had completely forgotten about all this and this would most likely be the point in which Tim realized just how much he cared for Zatanna.  
"Nightwing, I've managed to contact Dr. Fate. He should be here in no time." M'gaan informed, making Tim sigh gratefully and stretch his fingers.  
Dick nodded eagerly and went back to watch the fight through the window, just hoping Zatanna could hold him off a little longer.

Zatanna was visibly proud of herself when she managed to cut across Klarion's cheek. The smirk was something she just couldn't avoid.  
"Find it amusing, don't you? You're lucky I'm holding back-"  
"Hey, never asked you to. Give me all you've got." She grinned.  
Klarion groaned and shot the usual towards her, making her laugh loudly.  
"Seriously? This is _all _you got? In that case, I have nothing to worry about... Erif nrub dna nordluac elbbub!"  
Fire shot before her eyes, making its way around the witch boy and surrounding him. The slight panic became visible in his eyes.  
"Got you right where I want you." She smiled.  
Barbara managed to harm the cat, who was now running towards Klarion and meowing loudly.  
"Same here." Barbara said, once she was behind her.  
Zatanna immediately let her guard down once she felt the hand roughly pulling her arm. Klarion smirked and took his shot. One shot was all he needed to get what he wanted.

Nightwing fell to his knees as he watched Klarion drag an unconscious Zatanna back into the portal with him. He could feel the anger boiling up inside him when he noticed just how satisfied Barbara was. The barrier on the cave disappeared along with Klarion. Connor soon found himself holding onto a very angry Nightwing, who was just about ready to burst outside and punch something... Maybe even someone.

Barbara casually walked into the cave, as if nothing happened. But the stares she received made it all too clear that everyone was aware of what just happened. Not to mention Dick's constant yelling was a dead giveaway. "I'd like to speak to you... Alone." She said calmly, once she walked up to Connor and Dick.  
"Whatever you have to say to me, can be said right here. Have you lost your mind? What were you thinking? She's a teammate. She's one of us and you handed her over just like that?"  
Connor let his teammate go but kept at a safe distance. Dick needed this. He needed to be face to face with Barbara and demand to know exactly what happened.  
"How can you say she's one of us? She left you all those years ago without saying goodbye. How can-"  
"She had a reason for leaving!" He was shouting again.  
"What reason was that?" Barbara's voice was just as loud. The people in the room were feeling highly uncomfortable with the whole situation.  
"It doesn't concern _you _seeing as you're the traitor here."  
"Dick, I did this for us."  
"Us? What us? As far as I'm concerned, there is no _us. _And I'd appreciate it if you handed in your uniform."  
"Oh please, you're being ridiculous. Klarion's doing us all a favour here. We have our own lives to continue and there are enough disturbances as it is."  
"Get out." He said coldly.  
"Dick, you can't make me-"  
"Get out now, unless you'd rather have me escort you."  
Everyone knew his game plan here. He wanted her out before he got physical. He wasn't sure if he'd actually bring himself so low, but he wasn't thinking rationally anymore. He couldn't. So he wanted her out. Out of his way and out of his life. Hopefully for good.  
"N-nightwing... Dr. Fate's waiting in the main room for you." M'gaan said quietly.  
"Don't forget your things in your room. Here and at the mansion. I don't expect to find them there when I get back."  
He left her there after those words. Everyone in the room seemed to agree with Nightwing, seeing as they returned to their tasks and ignored her completely. She decided it was best to let everyone calm down and walked out. She also wanted to cry, desperately, but she wouldn't do so... At least not in front of the team.

"Babs... Please tell me you didn't do this because you wanted to." Cassie said, walking into her room.  
"I wasn't being controlled Cas..."  
"Then why?" The blonde asked, visibly shocked.  
"Because... I love Dick."  
"No... I don't think you do." Cassie said. She was fighting back the tears that threatened to spill as she walked out of her friend's room. She turned suddenly, before leaving, and looked deep into the red head's eyes. "Because if you loved him, you would've acted like Zatanna did. You would've wanted him to be happy, no matter who was by his side."

* * *

**YOU TELL HER CASS! \o/ **

**Oh, sorry... I apologize to those you actually like Barbara :x Cause yeah, I don't . LOL ... And it's really mean for me to be all bias and all but... Leaving that aside ~ CHALANT RULES (h) **

**Ehem... Okay, oooooh There's kpop on songpop now \O/ (Song pop is a facebook game, for those who don't know .. And to be fair, I didn't even know what it was until a couple of hours ago when my friend came to me and said ~ THERE'S KPOP ON SONG POP \O/) So yeah... **

**Anyway, I have a few other things to write (well, one that has to come straight from my imagination and the other is just basic translation...) Before I can get started on chapter four... But it shouldn't take too long ^^ So until next time my lovely readers \O/ xoxo**

**ps ~ Pay attention to small and almost insignificant little details... It will come in handy for the next chapter (or is it the one after... damn, best check my story guide to make sure :p) **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hellooo! ^^ How are all you lovely people today? Well, I'm alright... Headed up to Cambridgeshire yesterday... Wasn't entirely in the mood, but oh well. OMGOSH, it's the 1st today . AAAH.. That means I've got only 4 DAYS LEFT. For what you ask? Well, on the 5th and 6th I shall be heading up to Cambridge, Downing College, and I shall be visiting the open day... *faints* YES! I'm actually going to visit my future uni! *faints again* HOLY CRAP, WTF AM I SUPPOSED TO WEAR? Any ideas guys? I can vary from jeans, skirts, dresses... Give me some help here D: **

**Anyway, I'd like to thank you all for the lovely reviews, as always *-* - Takua Nui (Aw thanks for the advice... Btw, and I know I'm going to sound stupid... what is B&V? .-. LOL); MysteryGirl97 (Thank you sooo much *-* and here's the update. Yey \O/); poseidon'sdaughter3 (and of course you're all hyper again *-* Love it. Cassie was amazing, I thought so myself :x And.. I'm still not sure if you're going to need a wheelchair for this one.. It depends on your POV I guess... But anyway, best get some more just in case! *-* Yeah.. I think we have Target here .-. LOL AWWW.. you're gonna make me cry . don't D: but thank you sooo much for saying that I'm awesome *o*); Ashley (Thanks *-*); spezria26 (Yeah \O/ Another Chalant/Batgirl hater \O/ we rule. lol); Guest (true.. Hurt my loves ~ nightwing and zatanna *-*); tdyn0 (OMGOSH, the song just totally played in my mind now kkk let's get Nightwing to the rescue already \o/); BlueDinosaurs (Oh.. yeah.. LOL.. The whole wheelchair thing just stuck to me like glue and well- I can't help myself.. So sorry 'bout that :p And yaaah.. I should totally put BG in a box *o* liking your thoughts. muahaha); Sujaku (I shall try to write as fast as my weird brain allows it! Promise! *-*)**

**PHEW! Okay.. So I think we're all ready to head on to the story, right? \O/ Oh and btw, according to my "hyperactive fan girl"... I'm awesome *cue awesome emoticon, with sunglasses and a richard grayson smirk* Okay, I just cued Civies Robin, didn't I? kk Oh well, I think I could soo totally pull of a girl-version. muahahah. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Nightwing knew that he'd be needed inside that cave sooner or later, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave his spot on the rock. He'd noticed Zatanna sitting there before Barbara showed up... _Barbara... _He dug his head into his hands at the thought. Everything was too confusing for him. He'd never expect something like this to happen.

His thoughts were interrupted when a black portal began forming not too far from him. He eyed it cautiously, fearing it would be Klarion. He wasn't one to be scared, but due to previous events, he was slightly jumpy and moody. But Klarion never came out of said portal; instead a somewhat small figure appeared, wearing a dark purple cape and a hood covering the face.  
"Er-"  
"Where is she?"  
Nightwing raised his eyebrows. The figure appeared to be a woman. She spoke in a monotone voice, which made it slightly difficult to grasp her emotions.  
"Are you deaf? Where is she?"  
"Who exactly are you looking for?"  
The woman sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"About this big." She said, motioning with her hands. "Black hair, blue eyes... Tends to talk backwards every now and then."  
Nightwing shot up immediately, only to replace the shock on his face with a frown. Which didn't go unnoticed.  
"Is she okay?" The woman asked, taking off her hood to reveal her purple hair.  
"I... I don't think so. I hope she is but... I'm can't be sure-"  
"Well where is she? She called me here. To this exact spot." The woman said, furrowing her eyebrows. "I'm Raven, by the way. She and I... Well I've helped her out with a few things."  
"So _you're _Raven." He smirked. "Think you can save her from Klarion then?"  
Raven looked somewhat angry, though Nightwing wasn't sure if it was just his imagination.  
"Klarion... This complicates things. Though, I had a feeling he'd take a shot once she returned."  
"I know that part of the story... What I'm curious to know is how you found them so easily."  
Raven sighed and sat beside the young boy.  
"Firstly, I'd appreciate you taking off that mask, Richard. I've been in Zatanna's head one time too many and I'm well aware of your history. And I'd rather see your eyes while talking to you, instead of trying to figure out what you're trying to hide." She said, calmly. Dick groaned but complied.  
"There, happy?" He mumbled.  
"Yes." She said, still showing no emotion in her voice. "That _pest _has been tormenting the lives of many people throughout countless dimensions for too long. He's basically been travelling to gather information but of course, being Lord of Chaos, he can't help but destroy at least something."  
"You talk as if he's a victim in this story." Dick frowned.  
"In a way, he is. Yes." Raven stared at him, half amused by the priceless look he was giving her. "I mean it."  
"You're insane." He laughed nervously.  
"No... No I'm not. It was never his choice to become Chaos... Chaos chose him. And no matter how much he'd try to fight it off, it would eventually consume him. Losing the one he loved the most was his downfall. Since _Teekl _was a Homo Magi, he'd need another Homo Magi's body to become her soul's host."  
"Why Zatanna?"  
"The Homo Magi's are a rare species. There are very few in the world. I am certain he'd find someone much more similar to Teekl's human form but... He just won't wait that long."  
Raven sighed once again and stared out into the ocean.  
"What if we tried to make a deal with him? Maybe I could find someone else for him... He can't have Zatanna."  
"How exactly do you plan on making someone else agree with this?" She laughed, so lightly that it was barely noticed.  
"I... I'm not sure."  
"Exactly... I _might _have a solution. One Zatanna's very well aware of."  
"Would you mind telling the others also?"  
Raven shook her head and proceeded to stand, reaching her arm out to help Dick in the process. Dick ushered her towards the caveand granted her access.  
"Guys... This is Raven. Raven, this is the Team."

x.x

Klarion was silently focusing his energy. Teekl was purring against Zatanna's leg, making her highly uncomfortable.  
"I'm not exactly a cat person." She mumbled.  
"I don't really care." Klarion said, his eyes firmly shut and his magic visibly swaying around him.  
"Never guessed you were the type to meditate." Zatanna smirked.  
"This will make things work better." He said, not looking over to her.  
"Klarion... Please... I have my own life. Can't you find someone or... _Something _else." The boy's eyes shot open, his expression wasn't exactly a pleasant one.  
"Teekl is not an object. _We _choose you and you can't do anything about it. I'm tired of waiting."  
"Waiting for what, exactly?"  
"It's none of your business!"  
Zatanna sighed and decided to end that conversation. That was, until her mind came across something interesting.  
"I can make a deal with you." She smirked.  
"I'm not interested."  
"But I might know of a way to seal her energy inside me and-"  
Klarion waved his hands and Zatanna found herself gagged. He finally stood and re-adjusted his clothes.  
"Do you think I was born yesterday? I am very much aware of all the possible ways of sealing magic and how I've been planning it gives me the upper hand. There is nothing else that can give Teekl a human body without defeating my powers. So, now that I'm fully energized... We may begin."

Zatanna's words were muffled and panic was visible in her eyes. Klarion sat in between her and Teekl and began chanting. She could feel her heartbeat accelerating as he spoke. It was over. She had remembered to hit the beeper Raven gave her; she left it on the inside of her belt, making it easy to nudge by placing a single hand there. But it was in vain. Raven never came and now she was done for.

She felt her body growing weak and couldn't help but frown at the growing grin on Klarion's face. Her eyes were getting heavy... She couldn't even bring herself to make a single sound.  
_'After all this time... I stayed away from everyone for nothing... I'll never see my friends, family... Dick... Ever again.'_

* * *

**Dum dum duuuum... Is she dead? Will the adorable Zatanna Zatara ever be the same again? Who knows (maybe the idea-person for this fic knows hehehe) **_  
_

**What I would like you guys to do for me is vote ~ Should Barbara end up accepting things as they are or not?  
Cause well, in the end... This WILL be Chalant, because I could never bring myself to pair Dick with anyone else (maybe not even OC's...) Of course, I'd love for my brains, teobaldi, to vote also (might end up being the final vote actually hehehe) but either way.. I'm curious to know what you all think ^^**

**Right, in case I don't post before my open day, WISH ME LUCK ? *-* Goodness... I MUST FIND SOMETHING TO WEAR . **

**xoxo**


	6. Finale

**Helloooo! Omgoodness, I'm so sorry I didn't get this done earlier! I truly am! But I've been fairly busy (and at some points extremely lazy) so again, I apologize.**

**Well... For starters, I'm sorry if this sucks! I've tried my best here, truly have... But unfortunately not at a very good state of mind to be fully inspired. And it sucks, I know. But I figured 'get this done before you give up altogether!' (well, I felt a little better after laughing my head of at the best moments of the graham norton show :p) **

**This here is the Finale ! So... Thanks soooo much to those who have reviewed so far and thanks in advance to those who will be reviewing this chapter! ^^ I hope I managed to explain things well here... **

**So, thanks to those who reviewed in the previous chapter... Again, had really good feedback so bare with me! ~ Kaithelonechampion (yey *-* here it is!); spezria26 (ooh in my case Chalant's number 1! :p love them to bits *-* but Spitfire is no doubt a VERY close second!); Wingnut2.0 (must say, your name reminds me of a Pottermore username! but in other news... hope you enjoy this update! :p); Takua Nui (I sometimes despise him too :x Oh and thanks for clarifying that for me! lol I do hope it doesn't end up too bad); tdyn0 (Bolero? I should take a look at that... no idea what it is! lol and Barbara being the new host would be somewhat interesting...); BlueDinosaurs (Omgosh... Zatanna beating the crappie out of Babs :x :x :x Okay, enough of my evil thoughts.. muahahha!); Mysterygirl97 (here it is! *-* thanks for the review!); Ashley (aww glad you like it *-*); Tigrun (HERE IT IS! lol *-*)**

**In case there's anyone I left out... It's because your review hasn't shown up just yet... But I've already received the email notice and I thank you SO much for the review *-***

**Right, I'll give out random explanations at the end okay? For now... Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Finale**

The Team and Dr. Fate listened carefully as Raven explained her theory for sealing Teekl. Everyone seemed amused by the newcomer's high thinking. Even Fate himself would interrupt every now and then to add his own personal opinion, much to Raven's dislike. Nightwing silently thought whether it was Fate showing off or Zatara being a worried father.  
"Well... None of this can happen if I don't have Zatanna." Raven said, finishing her speech.  
Robin was about to ask something when the signal went off. Mal quickly made his way towards the computer and began typing.  
"Looks like you won't have to spend too much time searching for her."  
Nightwing's heart began to beat faster as he saw the image of the young magician terrorizing across Metropolis.  
"Miss Martian, Superboy, Robin, Raven and I will handle this." He said eventually.  
Some groaned about being left out but didn't protest. Miss Martian nodded and called out the Bioship.

"Seems like we'll have a bit of fun for a while... And I hope those stupid heroes appear soon... _Teekl_."  
"I do too my love."

As of cue, the five jumped out of the Bioship and made sure the action got started. Klarion grinned and began shooting his Chaos magic towards them. Teekl avoided the kicks and punch Robin was throwing her way.  
"Snap out of it Zatanna!" Nightwing said, coming in from behind and attempting to hold her arms back.  
"Zatanna? No idea what you're talking about." She grinned.  
Nightwing let her go subconsciously. This wasn't Zatanna. Zatanna had a sweet, calming and almost seductive voice. This person had a deep and evil voice. This _wasn't _Zatanna. It was an imposter. Nightwing wouldn't have it. _Dick _wouldn't have it.  
"Nightwing!"  
Teekl had made her way towards Raven and engaged in fight. Klarion created a copy of himself to deal with Superboy and Robin while he took on the remaining two. Miss Martian telepathically threw random objects in his directions, which he blocked rather easily. At one point, Teekl smirked as she easily dodged one of Raven's attacks, only to hear Klarion groan. She turned back to a now smirking Raven and frowned.  
"Please _bitch_, not all of my attacks are going to be aimed directly at you." Raven's smirk grew as she spoke.  
Klarion had failed to maintain his protective shield and Nightwing took the opportunity to hit him with his personal weapons.  
"Where's Zatanna?" He yelled angrily.  
Klarion, of course, didn't bother to give him an answer. This only made Dick want to hurt him more.  
'Nightwing!' Miss Martian's voice rang in his head. 'If Zatanna's now his familiar, if we hurt her then we weaken Klarion!'  
'Not a chance M'gaan.' He thought angrily, still throwing blows towards the witch boy, who was now fully recovered to fight properly.  
'But it's not her! If we-'  
'It's still her body! We're getting her back and I don't want her hurt!'  
Miss Martian silenced herself, after noticing Nightwing getting overly anxious. Superboy had managed a grand hit on Klarion's clone and it poofed out of existence.  
"We don't exactly have a choice here, do we?" Connor said quietly.  
"No... But Nightwing won't agree to this." Robin replied.  
"Then we won't give him the chance to argue. Knock her out as soon as you get the chance."  
Robin nodded and dashed towards the ongoing fight between Raven and Zatanna.  
"Raven... Get ready for it. I'll hold her off."  
Raven nodded and slightly backed away from the fight. Zatanna grinned as she fought off Robin.

"You won't be getting her back." Klarion teased. "But I'm sure you can find someone to take her place... Wouldn't be the first time."  
"Shut it!"  
Nightwing was visibly furious and Klarion was taking full pleasure with his reactions.

Robin groaned in slight pain as one of the spell hit his side. He noticed the blood coming out and figured it'd be best to end this quickly. He took advantage of the situation when she decided to turn to smile at her master. With a slight battle cry, he wacked her across the head with one of his escrima sticks.  
"Robin! You weren't supposed to hurt her!" Nightwing yelled, slightly panicked.  
Klarion instantly fell down in pain.  
"What have you done to her?" He winced, growing weak as Teekl slipped into unconsciousness.

Raven, uncharacteristically, grinned at her success as she performed her spell.  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, Klarion... But you no longer have your anchor." She smirked.  
The others watched as a white light covered the young magician's body. A small ball of energy soon appeared, leaving her body through her chest. A faint cry could be heard from it and Raven sighed.  
"I know that you're just a victim in this story." She said, staring at the small energy source. "But you have no right to take the life of our friend. And I'm sorry to say this... But you no longer belong in this world. I wish you to carry on in another world, in peace."  
The Team bowed their heads, in respect, as the energy faded away to nothing. Their prayers were abruptly interrupted by a furious, yet weak, Klarion.  
"HOW **DARE **YOU!"  
He attempted to dash towards them and hurt each and every one of them, but he fell limp to the ground half way. Superboy's eyes were wide at the sight.  
"What do we do with him?"  
Klarion tried to lift himself up before the others could think of anything. He was extremely weak and barely managed to lean on his left elbow.  
"I'll give you something to remember me by." He grinned.  
Blood red chaos magic drifted from the witch boy's body and across to the Team. The white's of Nightwing's mask were wide as he dashed towards his teammates.  
"I-I can't shield this." M'gaan said, already in tears.  
"I'm too weak to shield us." Raven said quietly.  
The team huddled close to each other as the chaos magic made its way towards them...

x.x

Dick slowly opened his eyes and saw a pair of sky blue wide eyes staring back at him.  
"I'm the one that uses a great load of magic and you're the one that passes out?" She was grinning happily down at him.  
He slowly sat up and focused the memories of the past week.  
"We... We should talk about this."  
Zatanna shook her head and frowned slightly.  
"You two should talk first and it's not my place to listen."  
Dick followed her with his eyes as she walked out the door. Barbara sheepishly appeared soon after.  
"I guess... I owe you an apology. For acting... The way I did. Dick, I-"  
"I'm sorry."  
"What?" Barbara looked at him, confused.  
"I'm sorry I did this to you. I've never stopped loving Zatanna but... I figured maybe I could get over it if I had someone else by my side. And I kept telling myself that over and over again... But I guess, in the end I was just using you... And it was wrong. You don't deserve that."  
Barbara sighed and sat next to Dick. He didn't look up at her and she didn't force him to.  
"Well... I've always been aware of your feelings towards Zatanna and I also thought maybe you'd get over it if you had someone else to take her place. I allowed myself to be used and I knew that this would happen if she ever came back. I knew you'd want to pick up where you left off... But jealously spoke louder and... I'm sorry. I've already apologized to her and she seems okay with it. It's not like we'll be best friends but I can definitely handle having her as a teammate."  
Dick smiled slightly at her words.  
"And us? Where does this leave us?" He looked up at her, almost afraid of her answer.  
"We'll figure it out someday. We were friends before all this happened... Maybe that relationship can return eventually. But for now... I'll be taking a break from all this. Maybe travel the world for a while. I've talked to everyone about this already." She smiled.  
"You don't have to leave, Babs." He frowned.  
"No... I don't have to... But it's the only way I can let you get on with your life with Zatanna... I'd rather not be around to see that happening. At least not now."  
Barbara stood and began walking out. She stopped just as she passed the door and looked back at him.  
"I love you, Dick... And I want you to be with Zatanna... Because I know you'll finally be happy."  
Dick stared at the empty doorway, his brain working fast and thinking back on everything that's happened.

x.x

"Klarion's gone. Zatanna and I worked on this spell while she was in my dimension. I had to make sure it would be accurate to her body stature." Raven explained.  
"But what exactly happened to Klarion?" Mal asked.  
"The spell was to free Teekl's soul from this world. Without his anchor being sealed inside something or someone, he has no access to this dimension. But, without the existence of his anchor, he loses his power."  
"Wow... So he's actually gone?" Wally asked, amused.  
"Yes... Yes he is." Raven sighed and turned to face Zatanna. "This is where I leave you."  
"You could always stay... I'm sure you'd make a great addition to the Team." The young magician grinned but Raven shook her head and smiled.  
"You have the magic part well covered, Zatanna." She began walking away from the others, to transport herself. "If you eventually need me... You know where to find me."  
Her body slowly faded away and everyone stared at the place where the purple haired girl once stood.  
"Wait... Where do we find her?" Robin asked, visibly confused.

x.x

**Four months later... **

Zatanna woke up and stretched her limbs, making sure the covers still covered her naked self. Dick stirred and groaned with the sudden movement.  
"Wake up sleepy head." She smirked.  
"No way... Too early." He mumbled, turning to the side.  
Zatanna rolled her eyes and got up, making her way to her wardrobe to find something to put on. Dick watched as she walked across the room.  
"Like what you see?" She grinned, noticing he was staring.  
"You know I do." He rolled his eyes. "I can even prove it, if you'd like."  
Zatanna laughed and put on an over sized red t-shirt, that had a large yellow 'R' on it and some panties.  
"Hey... I remember that thing. Didn't know you still had it." Dick mused.  
"Yeah... Couldn't get rid of this, could I?" She grinned.  
Dick put on his boxers and ran to grab her bridal style.  
"French toast and hot chocolate?" He asked, kissing her cheek.  
"You know me too well." She grinned.

* * *

**- FIN **

**Okay, I'm sure you all noticed Raven COMPLETELY OCC for a few moments back there... But yes, that was intended. (Sometimes being too emotionless annoys me :x and even our dear Raven has some OCC moments *-* So it's not completely unaccounted for!)**

**Secondly, I initially didn't want Barbara to accept things okay? She was going to throw a fit, be a bitch... etc. BUT, I though long and hard here and pictured the situation. Thing is, I've been through something similar (yet entirely different) and I figured she would come to her senses and want to be the bigger person. Also, Cassie's phrase may have had a slight impact on her (which I hope I made clear) and every now and then we tend to listen to our friends right? ;p Also, Barbara isn't stupid... Yes she got all mad jealous biatch and everything, but it's normal for people to lose control (not all the time of course), so to me she thought about the situation and decided what was best, seeing as she'd never win Dick over anyway! (Dur Batgirl, I'm Chalant all the way hehehe)**

**Right... Er, no kids in this one! Sorry :p Just didn't feel like it had to go that far this time. **

**If anything sounded too erm... incomplete... PLEASE let me know through PM? *-* I'll promise to edit this chapter if needed. **

**So, once again thanks sooo much to everyone that reviewed and that will review in future! ^^ Until next time people... xoxo **

**(dang it, when does the new YJ episode come out? .)**


End file.
